Prince of Zootopia: Union of Kingdoms
Prince of Zootopia: Union of Kingdoms is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In an Arabian Nights-style tale, inspired by Disney's Aladdin and Prince of Persia, Nick and Judy are a prince and princess who meet via their parents. All the while, an evil villain, Nizam the jackal, seeks to take their throne. Trivia *Nizam is a jackal version of Jafar from Aladdin, while he is named after Ben Kingsley's character in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. *Duke fills the role of Iago. *Bellwether is also a villainous presence in the story. *Clawhauser fills the role of the genie, but, like the genie of the original tale, is not limited to only three wishes. His only limits are not killing anyone, not making individuals fall in love and not bringing anyone back from the dead. Chapter 1 Zootopia was the richest kingdom in the whole of the great desert. Ruled by its popular fox leaders, Sultan Robin and Sultana Marian, it was a magnificent sight to behold. Its palace dominated the entire city. In the palace, the sultan and his wife, clad in their fine royal attire, informed their twenty-eight son, Prince Nick, of what was happening. "A princess is coming to the palace. She is a potential bride for you," Marian said. Nick smiled. He was a handsome young adult fox with large, vibrant green eyes. He wore white, gold and purple robes with a matching headwrap adorned with a purple feather. "Just who is this princess?" he asked. Sultan Robin smiled proudly. "Princess Judy of Kaba. Her parents have been trying to find her a match, but she has thus rejected every suitor that has come to her," he said. Nick returned his father's smile. "Well, then, I will just have to be the one that she doesn't reject. When does she arrive?" he asked, a sly smile on his face. Marian nodded. "In a few days. By royal custom, you will spend time with her, and try to win her heart. Also, your father and I have gifts for you," she said. Nick looked interested. "What are they?" he asked. Marian motioned to some servants. The first of them offered a beautiful carpet of blue, gold, red and purple. "A carpet?" Nick asked. Marian smiled. "Not just any carpet, a flying carpet, of the kind we speak of in legend," she said. At her words, the carpet sprang to life, impressing Nick. Now, he was ready for the other gift. "What else?" he asked. Marian motioned again, and another servant offered a golden oil lamp. Nick smiled, accepted it and looked at it curiously. Seeing this, Marian put a hand on his shoulder. "This is a family heirloom, son. It has been in the royal vault for many years," she explained. Nick looked at it. "Thank you," he said, not knowing that he would soon discover the lamp's secret. Meanwhile, in the desert, Judy and her family's royal caravan of camows and buffoat carts pressed on. Judy sighed. She, her parents, her 275 younger siblings and their servants had been on the road for what seemed forever. Her parents and siblings wore their royal clothes, and Judy wore a blue-colored bedlah top and bedlah pants. A blue jeweled diadem adorned her head and a golden necklace was around her neck. "What if he is just like the others?" Judy asked. Her father heard her. "You can't just keep rejecting suitors!" he said. Judy had heard this all before. "Fine, but don't expect me to choose him," she said. The caravan continued on its way, bringing Judy further down the path of destiny. For a long moment, she attempted to imagine what splendor this prince must live in. It was said that his father was the richest sultan that had ever lived. Surely, his palace must be magnificent beyond words. “Please, don’t be like the others,” she thought to herself. Elsewhere, another figure looked at the palace. This was a male jackal by the name of Nizam, and he had his sights set on the throne of Zootopia. He wore red and black robes, a tall hat black in color with a crimson feather, and carried a golden staff topped with the head of a cobra. “I will rule the kingdom,” he said. It was true. He would certainly try to take it. Alongside him, his weasel henchman, Duke, laughed. “And I will help you,” he said. Back in the desert, Judy waited to see her first glimpse of Zootopia. In his chambers, after sending off his servant and friend, Finnick, Nick examined his new lamp. He saw something on it. “What…” he asked himself. He then began rubbing the lamp to clean it off, unaware of what was about to happen. Category:Stories Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories containing additional pairings Category:Stories inspired by other Disney films Category:Stories inspired by other films Category:PrinceBalto Category:Romance Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Inspired by Aladdin Category:Inspired by Prince of Persia Category:Arabian Nights Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Crossovers Category:Fantasy Category:Chapter fics Category:Stories that will be on hold for the time being